When assigning a traffic channel to a wireless communication device (WCD), a radio access network (RAN) may transmit one or more channel assignment messages to the WCD. Each of these channel assignment messages may be transmitted at approximately the same time via a different wireless coverage area. In this way, the probability that the WCD receives at least one channel assignment message is increased. However, channel assignment messages transmitted via a wireless coverage area from which the WCD receives poor coverage may be lost or damaged in transit.